1 M P E R F 3 C T
by The Other Jet Engine
Summary: A little gift for a dear friend, who helped me through angst hell. (Contains time skips, and please forgive my crappy writing skills.)
1. 1

**This fic is specifically written for my friend Morgan AKA DAIrinchan. I hope ne likes it, although it's a collection of pieces I strung together.**

 **Taishura-oh and Yashura are the only two Clamp pairings I wanna know in my entire life, I swear.**

 **Japanese Translation:  
Shinjimae=Go to hell **

* * *

**Le Beginning**

"Ashura-oh!"

The lively and happy Kisshoten threw her arms around her older brother figure's neck. Taishakuten noticed that his best friend Bishamonten's face had turned pale with shock.

Everyone was overwhelmed by the endless celebrations and praises. On the surface, everything seemed to have returned to its original state.

* * *

 **Le Discussion**

Lady Kendappa-oh was playing her harp magnificently. The melodious sound of the harp made the Celestial Emperor nostalgic. He squinted at the gorgeous appearance of the performer, slightly revealing the rich and tender chest. "It seems that the woman is still good..." He sighed a sigh of happiness.

"Kendappa-oh, the sound of your harp is still so beautiful. I heard that your daughter is a young girl, but she also plays a good harp."

Kendappa-oh smiled and was about to answer, but just then, the steady crisp footsteps came.

"Ryuu-oh, you are here, the referee of the martial arts competition has worked hard."

 _LATER..._

"Right, Ashura-oh?"

Ashura-oh sat on the side of the Emperor, and the nightmare that eroded his mind hovered over and over again. "You are right." he answered mechanically. _Blood, destruction, bones, killing, ruins, silence, nothingness, this is the future of heaven...This is my sin..._

"It is about the Raijin Taishakuten." The golden eyes suddenly widened. "He has performed very well lately. I intend to raise him to be a Warrior God. What do you think? Ryuu-oh?"

After a half-hearted silence, the queen of the Ryuu Clan honestly replied, "It is true that with his talents, it is enough to become a Warrior God, but..." The voice in my heart continues. "He has some kinda evil and wicked things lurking in his body. No one can control it."

"Ashura-oh, what do you think?"

 _Using him..._ There is a voice constantly shouting, and Lord Ashura clearly feels that the first step of sin is on his tongue.

"Everything is according to the meaning of the Emperor."

* * *

 **Le Fallen With Grace**

From Kuyo's quarters, to the promenade leading to Ashura Castle, the air in the night sky was softly stroking the face, like his mother's hand left in memory.

Ashura-oh noticed that the moonlight was covered with a thin silver shawl on the carved ground. It was so cold and beautiful, but another tall shadow cast on the ground, breaking the perfection.

"Raijin Taishakuten..." His hair and armor also had the same brilliance as the moonlight. For a time, Lord Ashura could not remove his sight. Yeah, it was quite obvious that he had fallen head-over-heels and heels-over-head in love.

* * *

 **Le Impossible Crush**

Taishakuten looked over from behind the bushes. He saw the Celestial Emperor with his daughter Kisshoten, and...

 _My Lord Ashura..._ Yeah, his crush also stood on the terrace in the distance, his face...There was a faint smile, his black hair was shiny and fascinating, the bright gold-colored eyes couldn't hide it. _My Lord Ashura, can I claim you for myself? I will have you, I must see your heartfelt smile, I must get your whole soul._

"...I am willing to be your subordinate, but..."

Taishakuten shifted his gaze and looked at his best friend. His voice contained unquestionable determination. "The price I want is, at the time of victory, will you please marry me off to Kisshoten?"

The Crown Princess was just a carefree girl, completely ignorant of the world's wind and frost, a happy daughter loved by her father.

"Do you even care that you will not get her heart for the rest of your life?"

"...Even if it is...it doesn't matter, as long as she can stay with me. It's all right... besides, I don't have anything to ask for."

* * *

 **Le Fateful Night**

The sparkling floor was dotted with silk petals. The plants in the bottle are often replaced, but they were always the kind of lavender flowers. The scattered purple flowers are hidden in the dark green, the fragrance is heard in the night. On the sea of sloping blue silk, two bodies were intertwined on the bed, warm lips seeking each other. The only change is that only the crescent moon is gradually rounded up.

It took forever for the entwined figures to separate.

Taishakuten's mouth worshipped the delicate back of Lord Ashura as the moonlight cherished their naked bodies, and the other hand slipped down to touch his skin. Although they all embraced each other silently and enjoyed a wonderful aftertaste, but in the heart of the Raijin, in addition to the happiness and satisfaction, there is another feeling:even in the most intimate moments, Ashura-oh showed the same cravings as himself, but in addition to intoxication in his golden deep pools, there are some obstacles that cannot be clearly detected. No matter how sweet or perfect their combination, those _small things_ still exist, and they could also blur the feelings and pains of Ashura-oh.

* * *

 **Le Contest**

At the grand ceremony in the afternoon, the Celestial Emperor specially summoned the winner of the contest:the son of Yasha-oh and the daughter of Karura-oh.

Lord Ashura stood quietly as usual, and as usual, he knew very well that "the man" was staring at this side with impunity, but he was no longer willing to ask for something from the ice-silver gaze as usual. The self-deprecating recollection of a sentence:such a body, who would want to ... the memory spread again, in order to try to get rid of the nightmare and focus on the two little warriors in front of them.

 _They are... two of the "six stars"... The future Yasha King is now just a boy with dark black eyes...The eyes are like the color of the night sky, warm but firm...He will take my son. Think of the most important person...my son...I...will try to make you happy._

"Ashura-kun!" called Ryuu-oh, "Our demonstration is a match."

Until then, he noticed that he was wearing a gold armor. In a very short moment, without any warning, his mind flashed unconsciously. In a word, it was a gentle night a few days ago, Taishakuten had whispered in his ear: "When you wear armor, the golden eyes are darker, like..."

* * *

 **Le Wrap-Up**

Taishakuten went straight to the garden. When the ceremony was over, he couldn't wait to find his beloved. The perfect sword technique that Lord Ashura has shown has attracted everyone's eyes, and he was once again affected by the elegant golden God Of War. Ashura-oh, who is a lover every night, is beautiful and supple, so that his heart is deeply indulged, and he is also distressed, like being treated with rare treasures, petting, for fear of a trace of negligence. But until today, he suddenly saw the other side of him. Ashura-oh, who has the power of innocence, and the king of Ashura, who is the Guardian Warrior of Tenkai, evokes another desire. That warrior blood, I say. It stirred up, screaming, eager to have a real confrontation with him, eager to have a deeper and more direct experience as a rare opponent, but also as a powerful force of the lover of Ashura.

Thousands of flowers and fragrances mixed with the smell of earth, "not comparable to the faint white lotus", just said casually, the silver-haired man found that his heart was filled with the sound and smile of Lord Ashura. "He likes to be secluded."

The afternoon sun made the flowers even in the remote areas flourish, the small waterfall next to it slanted under the sparkling water, and the splashing water forms a thin layer of water in the air. The fog, taking advantage of a man's slender figure, in the sun, Taishakuten saw the shiny black hair.

Ashura-oh came close by and was strange that he didn't lean his head.

Arms hugged his body, pressed his face against his face, then raised his head, trying to find some expression on the marble-white and beautiful face, but nothing.

There was a sense of helplessness in my heart. "Look at me, Ashura-oh."

Before he could think about it, Lord Ashura felt his lips separate. The dizziness challenged consciousness, and before getting confused, Lord Ashura knew clearly that he should turn his head away.

Unwilling to continue to stare at him, the Raijin carefully asked "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"But, we..."

"There is only that 'conversation' between us, don't forget."

"If it is at night, if it is there, I will not object to what you want."

After a short moment, Taishakuten suddenly caught the back neck of Lord Ashura, while the stormy and frantic kiss directly invaded his forehead, his cheeks, his pointed ears, and finally his lips. Indulge in it and explore it without mercy.

The eyebrows are slightly wrinkled, _What can I do now? I can only warn myself that I am being trapped again._ He decided to submit.

* * *

 **Le Revolution**

There was a commotion outside. The rapid footsteps outside the door made Lord Ashura's eyes gradually detached.

"Sire! Bad news!"

"...What?" He still has something to do, for his unborn heir. He has to go through it until everything is arranged.

"It's a rebellion! Taishakuten has waged war against the heavens!"

Ashura-oh looked out, and countless fires in the distance quickly moved in his direction. The dark world could not tell which was heaven and which was earth, the fire on the ground, and the starlight in the sky seem to be mixed together, like fireflies, glittering like sands that scatter, swallowing distance in diffusion and search.

He took a deep breath and no time was wasted. "The order is going on, and it will be put out immediately...the Ashura is ready to meet the enemy!"

Looking at the eyes of the soldiers who respected him a lot, as if his body was covered with the glory of victory, they all believed him. Ashura-oh knows bleakly that he will only go to the trap with his faithful subordinates and move toward the deliberate death.

"I'm sorry...I deliberately ruined you."

Stroking the golden armor, Ashura-oh finally remembered what Taishakuten had said in his ear: _"When you wear armor, the golden eyes change color. Deeper, just like the sun..."_

The sun was starting to set, and the young Raijin was standing on the battlefield, surrounded by dead bodies. The flying dust has quietly subsided with the end of the battle. The grass on the plains had been trampled by horses and people, and the chaotic corpses were lying on it. His army broke the Ashura array—all because Ashura-oh had back-stabbed his own troops. But Taishakuten's heart did not have the joy of a little victory, but felt that his knees were straight and soft—he had been searching for a long time on the battlefield, and his Lord Ashura was gone.

"Sir! You are already the new Emperor."

Turning his head, Bishamonten was scared by the fearful color on his liege's face. "Are you alright?"

"You—did you see Ashura-oh?" His muscles trembled.

Shaking his head, Bishamonten said, "I don't know. But he might have returned to protect the Emperor..."

"The matter here will be handed over to you." The voice did not fall, and Taishakuten quickly jumped onto the horse, followed by a gust of wind.

* * *

 **Le Final Battle**

The news of the defeat has been passed back to Zenmi Castle, and the people had escaped like ants. The palace was empty. Without encountering any obstacles, Taishakuten came to the promenade leading to Ashura Castle. Stepping on the carved ground, he only heard his footsteps, no birds singing, and no soft harp sounds from afar. He had that strange feeling that a disaster is coming, and it kept increasing.

Suddenly, he felt the presence of somebody and released his new sword, one forged by his own willpower—Raikoutou.

Standing in front of him was pretty shadow. The sun shone warmly on his golden armor, and under the backdrop of the high blue sky, the white cape fluttered brilliantly in the wind.

Great. With a renewed passion and brilliant hope, he walked briskly to Ashura-oh and tried to say the first sentence:"All the troops of Zenmi has fallen, there's only you and the Emperor left."

"I see. So the time has come for my last request, Raijin Taishakuten."

The eyes followed the expression of Ashura-oh, but his Lord Ashura did not look at him, and the thoughtful golden eyes were revealed. Clear and firm, this eye is so familiar to the gods—the fact that he must be thinking about his son who has not yet been born, is simply hateful. Taishakuten is more eager for Lord Ashura to stare at himself with such eyes, only to stare at him alone.

Then Ashura-oh turned to him and looked at him with a blank expression, so that he had no chance to speak a word.

The beautiful golden-orange flame bloomed like a lotus flower in his hand, and the transparent, crystal-clear blade gradually forms and emerges. Taishakuten only felt that there was a perseverance between the heavens and the earth. He was shocked, and his hands could not help but burst out the cold sweat. On weekdays, the gentle and elegant Lord Ashura showed the true power of the Guardian Warrior in an instant. Now he seems to have merged with the sharp Shuratou.

The shadow of silver jumped up, and Raikoutou shot an arc in the air. Only a cold light flew like a meteor, and it was, without a doubt, lightning.

Shuratou slowly lifted up, but the man was just standing still.

 _ZZZZAT!_ A streak of white light flashed, and a powerful shock wave shattered the stout stone pillars into pieces. Under the dust that covers the sky, with the spread of the undulating circle, the floor of the white marble was also picked up in pieces, like a blossoming stone flower that suddenly emerged from the ground. Taishakuten turned over and fell in front of Ashura-oh. A stream of blood ran out of his left cheek, and the same color also oozed on the white robes. He thought, I _t's amazing! Is this the power of the real 'Ashura' that even Ashura-oh is afraid of?_ There is a hot flame in the eyes of the Raijin—he has never been so happy. People have tried, never encountered such a strong opponent, which was also their lover—no less.

The dust dissipated, and the warm sunshine shone on their armor, and the glare of the metallic light shone, like a still picture in the high, cloudless blue sky. They both stood still.

Lord Ashura's mouth seemed to faintly hang a smile, looking beautiful and serene. His long black hair was shining in the wind.

"Kill me, then feed on my flesh."

* * *

 **Le Farewell**

 _What?_

 _Holy mother of Vishnu, this shouldn't be happening!_

 _"Kill me, then feed on my flesh."_

 _"Kill me, then feed on my flesh."_

Yes. Taishakuten couldn't believe his ears. "Should you not be able to change the course of events before my child is reborn as the God of Destruction... I wish for you to kill him." The Raijin, panicked, tried desperately to catch something, but there is only one sentence in his mind:kill me, then feed on my flesh.

"But to do so, you'll need a lot of strength."

 _...power? Do I need strength?... It turns out that in your eyes, I am a person who needs "power"? Am I just a piece of chess in your hands?_

The blood rushed to the top of his head. His grip on Raikoutou tightened, and the pattern carved on it pierced the palm of his hand, causing a burning pain. But the root of the pain lies in being shunted aside by his beloved. _Is this what is hidden behind elegant gentleness all these days ago? I don't need any strength! I want to prove my strength!_

The gravel on the ground collapsed into powder under strong force, and the pale blue electric light tore the dull sky. _KRA-KOOOOM!_ With all his power, Taishakuten jumped into the air then swayed to the shadow below. The speed and intensity of this trick was not what he has in his life. He had to fight for his life and to subdue that person.

But the golden shadow was faster than him. Taishakuten felt that Lord Ashura had already leaned in his arms. His long hair danced like a black ribbon in front of his eyes, and he smelled of the thick blood of a mixture of delicate lotus fragrance. Time seemed to be tightly held by the hand, and it seemed to rotate like a wheel. He just stood there, and a red blood spread in front of his eyes.

 _...this is impossible..._ He can't say a word.

Lord Ashura leaned on his lover's broad shoulders and he could feel that the special sword has penetrated his body. The strange thing was that he didn't feel pain. He only felt cold, cold, ice-like shots pierced into the flesh and blood.

The whole world in the eyes of the Raijin was reddened. His mind suddenly went blank, and the only thing he could do was to re-hold the weaker people.

* * *

 **Le Violent Birth**

Lady Shashi had became the top woman in the heavens and was lying on the bed of the most luxurious bedroom in the universe. The crimson long curtains were so tight that the room was dull and quiet, only to hear her uneven breathing. The cry of the baby broke the weird atmosphere that enveloped the bedroom. "My Empress, twins."

"Twins..." Shashi propped up from the bed and looked into the arms of the old maid. When she looked at one of the babies carefully, her eyes suddenly showed glory. She lovingly held the child in her arms. "Are you sure?" she said as she pointed a dagger to the maid's neck. "I won't give birth to _that thing_! Only the adorable Tenoh! I never gave birth to Ashura Clan's child, do you understand?"

The maid was so shocked that she couldn't say half a word, "...Yes, my Empress."

 _LATER..._

The baby was wrapped in a blanket and crying, and the old maid was talking to the Celestial Emperor, who was listening to the performance of Lady Kendappa-oh. "Your Majesty, congratulations on having an heir." said the old maid.

The golden third eye on the forehead was violently enlarged, and the Emperor seemed to disbelieve his ears. "...What did you say? A heir? What I had been waiting for is a child of Lord Ashura, who should have the same hair and eyes as Lord Ashura...not _that thing_ with red hair."

Taishakuten no longer took a look at his own son and dashed out.

* * *

 **Le Words, Words, Words**

"Hey!" The door was suddenly pushed open, and the dim light shone on the body of the Emperor. Shashi's heart suddenly jumped wildly. But she still tried to put on the guise of an innocent wife, and put on the most charming smile on her face. "Your Majesty, you haven't found me since you were enthroned."

Taishakuten said nothing, and turned his eyes to the newly born God Of Destruction.

The little baby opened his eyes and the golden pupil looked at the person in front of him. These eyes seemed to be full of provocation and triumph. Not like his Lord Ashura! The Emperor felt intense rage rising up in him. The most important thing about his Ashura-oh is this thing. Is it really necessary to sacrifice everything for this thing?

 _Holy unanticipated occurrences!_

The nerves of Shashi's body were tightened. The species of the Ashura can only cause trouble for her, and even endanger her position. In resentment, she vaguely remembered the king of Ashura, who used to be her husband. The face was mild but the eyes were filled with a few cold nights, and her heart was even more angry.

"Your Majesty, we still have Tenoh..."

Furious, Taishakuten shot a death-glare at Shashi, his eyes filled with murderous rage. "Why did you give birth to him!"

She trembled. Her heart was in turmoil, and she couldn't do anything other than fear in her mind—The Emperor, her husband, wanted to kill her. Fear suddenly poured into her blood vessels.

The long lace of the skirt caused her to fall down, and she hadn't had time to stand still. Taishakuten caught her arm and dragged it over. The woman accidentally knocked over a bottle of red dahlia on the shelf. The sharp ceramic edge cut a small wound on Shashi's foot.

"I say, why did you give birth to him!" Taishakuten asked bitingly. He hated this glamorous woman. Since the day he saw her standing next to Ashura-oh, wearing a gold leaf embroidered red satin wedding dress, he wanted to kill her. Today, this woman actually gave birth to a "heir" that he did not want to see at all. He just wanted to snap her neck.

Shashi's face was red at first, and gradually turned gray. At first, the struggle of desperate resentment and anger was weak. The scattered black hair on her forehead slipped down, and in the dimly lit room, the exposed seal shimmered with a deep red jewel-like sheen.

The Emperor released his hand. He said coldly to his wife that fell to the ground:"Shinjimae."

The doorknob squirmed, and the light swept through the open door. This was the first and last time that the Raijin Taishakuten entered this room.

* * *

 **Le Excellent Singer**

Komokuten had brought the girl he wanted to see. "Working hard.", Taishakuten had said.

"Are you Karyoubinga?" He stared at the shivering little thing, with the long white hair, even her skin was a pathetic pale white. This is the result of not seeing the sun all the year round.

"Please... please let me go back to Karura Castle to see my sister."

Oh, my Holy Trinity, it was rumored that Karura-oh was too overprotective of her sister. Happiness... rest! I don't think about it! I don't think about it! There is no such thing as happiness in this world!

"In the good day to celebrate my position, I wanted to ask the best singer of the heavens to sing for me."

 _The Next Day_

"Everyone, today is the last day of the ceremonies. I want you to listen to the best song in the universe—I have caught a beautiful bird."

Karura-oh was surrounded by the guards, blocking her way. Far away,, she saw her pale, weak sister. "Karyoubinga!"

"Sister..."

The young princess sang a melody to protect her sister. This was the wonderful voice of life. She sang like the wind on the quiet plains, singing like the transparent blue sky and feather-like clouds, singing like the sweet aroma of blooming flowers. Just like a white bird free to fly around in the beautiful world, free to do whatever she wanted.

Karyoubinga, dying, extended her hand in the direction of her sister. "Please...free..." The moonlight bird fell from the sky.

"Ah!—" cried the heartbroken Karura.

And, by coincidence, Taishakuten had fainted too. The song reminded him of the late Ashura-oh, and he couldn't handle the feelings.

Soldiers rushed in and carried the dead body of the young princess away.

* * *

 **Le Mayhem**

The entrance to Ashura Castle has set off a scarlet storm. The embossed stone that has been through thousands of years of wind has become a fragile confetti. In the sharp whistling sound, the enchanting Ashura will use the blood and flame to raze the wicked, just like Kuyo had foretold.

"I have to kill Ashura! That is my promise!" _I will never, ever, ever, ever let down my only loved one!_ Taishakuten shot an electric ray from Raikoutou, aiming directly at Ashura.

The ruthless destiny once again trampled on his hopes coldly.

The white cloak was stained with blood, and Shuratou, transparent like a butterfly wing, actually penetrated the golden armor of its wielder. The person holding the handle, turned out to be Ashura! Holy unanticipated occurrences!

"Yasha..." Ashura tried to reach out to that strong hand, towards the most important person to him.

Ashura still has his father's blood, so the eyes are similar...

The floor underneath everybody suddenly shuddered, and the huge tentacles of the seal tree swallowed Ashura like a violent python, and the city was shaking. In the explosion of the eardrum, countless vines penetrated Zenmi Castle.

A few hours after the dust settled, the stunned people saw the horror scene in the distance, the pale blue electric light tearing the blood-red sky, the debris of the building crumbling down, and, and...

* * *

 **Le Kings Of Death**

"For three hundred years, you have remained faithful to your promise to me. Now, it's my turn to fulfill my promise to you."

"If it is within your power to do so, I welcome that." replied the Celestial Emperor, third eye now gone. His lover had returned, now as an avatar of death, to claim his spirit.

"It is. I promised you that I will be yours forever, and so… here I am."

He stepped closer to the Raijin until the distance between them was gone. Putting his mouth near the silver-haired god's ear, he breathed out his request.

"Love me… _please_."

A gentle hand brushes through the Ashura king's hair and coaxes his head to lean against the crook of his neck as Taishakuten's own leaned to rest against the other, one eye hidden within the dark hair with a faint nuzzle. "I have _always_ loved you." Taishakuten murmured for only Ashura-oh to hear.

 _Death cannot stop true love. It can only delay it for a while._

* * *

 **Le Update**

Standing in front of him is the shadow that has been deeply engraved in Indra's heart for countless years but was unable to identify 'till he crashed on Earth, and the moon shone warmly on his uniform. _This is the picture that I will never forget in my life_. Under the high midnight blue sky, The snow-white cloak, elaborate patterns drawn on it, fluttered gracefully like the wings of a deadly ice butterfly.

The Director of Celes opened his mouth, and breathed out "Raijin Taishakuten...!"

Indra's loved one was standing right in front of him. The alien overlord inhaled sharply and said "Ashura-oh...!" The voice contained boundless hope.

"I never thought I'd see you again."

"Is it really you?...My Lord Ashura?" The rough fingers gently stroked his cheeks and neck. Warm skin, the pulse is actually beating.

For a moment, Indra tightly embraced Director Flowright. He re-touched the soft black hair and buried his head deep in the neck of the familiar fragrance, feeling the absolute life.

"It's true... it's true." came the reassuring reply.

"I won't lose you again."

* * *

 _Celebrate_

 _Love (_ _Hate_ _)_

 _Kill_

 _Repeat_


	2. 2

**As I can tell, this is the result of a "what-if" in which Ashura-oh married Kahra instead of Shashi.**

* * *

Alone in the dark of his room, his sanctuary, a young warrior wept bitter tears. His heart ached with the weight of a love unrequited, unrecognized by the object of his undying devotions. No matter what he did, he would never tell, what his love meant to him.

"Ashura-oh..."

Taishakuten sniffled, his face buried in his pillow, which was becoming soaked. He lifted his head and glanced around his room, he was surrounded by pictures of Ashura-oh, a book with once-blank pages and an ornate cover lying next to him. He had wrote a fanfic on it, entitled "Megawatt", about Tenkai being attacked by strange creatures that had descended from above, creatures which he dubbed "a-li-ens", figments of his overactive imagination.

He looked at the first page, which displayed an illustration of himself with cyan-blue flames drawn on the white cape of his armor, star-shaped sunglasses covering his eyes, Ashura-oh's arms draped around his neck.

But the real Ashura-oh would never be his, he had long since realized. He knew his longings would forever go unfulfilled, that Ashura-oh would never understand. Ashura-oh had chosen _her_ , they would marry and have children and live happily ever after while Taishakuten would remain alone. Forever alone.

Pondering these sad truths just made him sob harder, Taishakuten clutching the book in his arms, the stories, the a-li-ens, the happy endings...His only true companion.

 _The day a hole opened in the sky, we saw the path leading up to tomorrow._

"I only wish for Ashura-oh's happiness," he whispered to the darkness, "but what of mine? Is my existence truly productive to his happiness, or to my own misery? He no longer needs me as he once did, for he has her now. I offer him nothing, I cannot aid him in battle and I cannot give him children. I cannot be the one he deserves. And yet...I cannot imagine a life without him. He is all I have. Without Ashura-oh, I may as well not exist."

He was nothing special. A warrior god of thunder, yes, but he was a nerd. A douche. A _loser_. He had no other friends. Nobody felt for him as he did for Ashura-oh. Bishamonten was there for him, yes, but he was constantly working and had so little time for his BFF. And his bodyguards were just there to protect him.

He was alone. He had nothing. His life meant nothing.

Why should he continue to stay alive?

Taishakuten sniffled, reluctantly let go of his story and stood up. He went to his desk, found a blank page and a pen, and began to write. His tears continued to slip down his cheeks, wetting the paper and smudging the ink in places, but Ashura-oh would surely be able to read it. Taishakuten ordered one of his servant girls to deliver the book to Ashura-oh, so that he could read the fanfic and the note. Then, he summoned his sword, and pressed the sharp tip to his chest.

"I love you, Ashura-oh."

He drove the blade straight through his heart, and watched his life's blood flow from the wound. Already feeling a bit dizzy, he laid down on his bed. He felt his young life bleed from him, smiling softly at the ceiling. Soon, it would be over. The pain would end.

* * *

Ashura-oh was worried. Taishakuten hadn't shown up at court in three days and he was beginning to wonder if something truly happened to the Raijin. That was when one of his servant girls showed up and handed an ornate book to the War God, who opened it and read the inside. "Megawatt" was truly a wonderful story, although Ashura-oh had no idea where those "a-li-ens" came from, and what do they have to do with him and Taishakuten? As the story ended, he noticed there was one more page left, and he gasped as he began to read.

 _Dearest Ashura-oh,_

 _By the time you read this, I will be elsewhere. I regret that you must find out this way, and I am truly sorry. But you are a strong, wonderful person who will live well for the rest of your life. You are surrounded by love, friends and magic. Whereas I have none._

 _I have only ever wished for your happiness, Ashura-oh. When I told you how I felt all those time ago, I meant it with all my heart. I truly do love you. You are the stars and the sun and the moon to me, and you deserve everything your beautiful heart desires. My dreams are filled of you, longing and wanting and desire, even knowing you can never return such feelings. You and she are truly meant to be._

 _So I must gracefully bow out, knowing I can never have what I truly want. You may think me selfish, Ashura-oh, but please, do not blame yourself. I am forever lonely and miserable, and I would never want to burden you with my pain. Please, my beloved Ashura-oh, live happily ever after with your queen. Do not dwell upon me, for I am unworthy._

 _Goodbye. Arigatou._

 _Love always,_

 _Raijin Taishakuten._

The War God skated his way to the Raijin's quarters, the guards letting him pass and enter. He couldn't get rid of that bad feeling. Taishakuten would never do such a thing, would he? He was always so happy, he seemed so content with his lot in life. But...if he truly felt this way, did this mean his smiles had all been false? Ashura-oh rushed to Taishakuten's bed and found the pale god lying still, as though he were asleep...until Ashura-oh saw the pool of crimson fluid around him, soaking into the sheets.

He was too late. The Raijin Taishakuten had already passed on into the next world, he was with the Holy Trinity now, life taken by his own hand. Ashura-oh wept as he gathered the limp, delicate form into his arms, tears falling against the Raijin's silky hair. "Taishakuten, why...?" He thought of the fanfiction, the note, of how Taishakuten had been broken inside for so long and hidden it behind those smiles. Those beautiful angelic smiles he would never see again. That beautiful voice, yelling out "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?!" in the face of the enemy, which he would never hear again.

Taishakuten loved him. That was what he had been trying to say all along, and Ashura-oh had never realized. How could he have been so blind? And now, Taishakuten was dead, and it was his fault. He sobbed bitterly, hating himself, knowing this was all his doing, he'd taken Taishakuten for granted and it had taken such a tragedy to open his eyes to the fact that Taishakuten was the one he truly loved. The one he should have loved all along.

And now, it was too late.

He would execute Kahra, for there is no pain greater than living without the one that you love, and getting a heir didn't even matter anymore to him. He would never find a new love, never marry. Instead, he would remain alone. Forever alone.

It was a fitting punishment for a person like him, after all.

"Gomen nasai, Taishakuten. Aishiteru," he whispered. The words fell upon dead ears, and Ashura-oh wept more.


	3. 3

**This chapter is inspired by a review Morgan nemself left on the second chapter. Ne said,**

 **1\. "Oh, the angst! That phrase, "I wish only for your happiness", reminds me a lot of CLAMP's other series Clover, which might be the only manga ever that i like more than RG Veda. (I'm not sure at the moment which is my favorite.) It's all about loving someone, and wanting them to be happy, even if you can't be with them or only for a short time. It's a good theme to apply to Taishura-ou. Plus, Taishakuten's Elton John glasses in his story! :D" (Actually, I was aiming for the glasses of Simon The Digger from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, but...)**

 **2\. "This chapter was farther from my interpretation of the characters, but you've got the angst down pat. ;) I do wonder, though, if Taishakuten would have given up so easily even if Ashura-ou had married a decent person like Kahra.** ** _After all, this is the man who said, "To get what i want, i'll even move the paths of the stars if that's what it takes." I don't really see him backing down_** **, although to be fair i don't know when he'd have made his move if Ashura-ou hadn't asked him if he thought destiny could be changed."**

 **The italicized part of Morgan's review is what I'm writing about. I mean, WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK HE IS?! No matter the circumstances, nothing will stop him! Nothing will stand in his way! His sword is the sword that will shred the heavens! He's Taishakuten, not the Lord Raijin, not the Celestial Emperor, but** ** _himself! Taishakuten The Daydreamer!_**

* * *

 _When life throws you lemons, cut 'em open and squirt the juice in its eye._

 _When life throws you lemons, throw a brick back._

 _When life throws you lemons, throw them at somebody else._

"My Emperor, bad news!" Everybody was greatly shocked.

"What happened?" The Emperor looked at the white-faced commander.

"Back...Your Majesty...A hole opened in the sky, flying ships came out of it, and...and..."

"What?"

"Lord Komokuten has been defeated..."

"Ah?!"

This sentence dropped in the crowd. One attack, one of the Four Generals was actually defeated, it is unthinkable. The hall grew silent.

"Even the Four Generals can be defeated..."

"If the West falls, it will be dangerous to Zenmi Castle..."

"So, what happened over there?"

"Thanks to Ryuu-oh's aid in time, they could get out of the enemy's clutches but..."

"Enough!" The Celestial Emperor commanded. "Enemies from a higher plane, eh? This looks like a job for the Guardian Warrior of Tenkai! Ashura-oh?"

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Ashura-oh, I command you to lead the men to quickly reinforce the power of the celestial army."

"Yes." Plain tone.

"Your Majesty! I am willing to help Lord Ashura!" This voice overshadowed everything.

Almost everyone looks at the one who yelled out, actually there is such a fool to take the initiative to go to the dangerous battlefield? However, the one continued on. "I'd like to see those foes that have descended from above!"

The ice-silver eyes ignored the eyes of others, and boldly looked to Lord Ashura. He saw the elegant smile of the approval and felt a little upbeat. He had to shrug.

"Lord Taishakuten, you are too enthusiastic today!"

"I don't know what you mean?" asked the Raijin Taishakuten, crazy grin still in place.

"It's too dangerous, most importantly, they ain't no demons! You must be careful!"

"I KNOWWW!" whined the Raijin. "You don't have to worry about me."

Bishamonten knew how his best friend was like whenever a great battle was at hand. He just sighed in frustration.

* * *

This is the story of a god who refused what destiny laid in front of him. This is the story of a god who kept fighting even when his own destiny was betraying him.

He took his destiny into his own hands, to ignite the heavens ablaze and combine all the fires of courage that reside within every single one of everybody and with it, forge a path towards tomorrow…A better tomorrow for all life and he will fulfill it, no matter if his life is overshadowed with disdain, no matter if the path ahead is paved with people that will try to prevent him from achieving his dreams. He shall continue to fight as long as the magma that resides in his soul continues to burn with a mighty flame!

His burning heart and fighting spirit is what guides him on the two paths he embarks on, the winding path of the Spiral and the burning path of eternal hellfire. With these two powers in his control, he won't abuse it to satisfy his own selfish desires. Instead, he shall use them to incinerate through the despair enshrouding him and continue the fight for a better tomorrow for all life!

 **Goodbye fanfiction, hello reality.**

Taishakuten sighed, he had just finished the first chapter of his fanfic, "Megawatt", which included the introduction of the a-li-ens, characters that just popped out of his head. As the result of reading a whole mess of pulp sci-fi novels, he had this idea where Tenkai got assaulted by unknown foes, rattling around in his head for quite some time. And today was the day he finally decided to write it down. An epic, sprawling adventure with monsters, machines, ( **As I can tell, Taishakuten was the only one who was fond of machines back then.** ) and the fate of the whole entire universe that depends on a certain god who has something more than just a crush on the Guardian Warrior of Tenkai.

If only things had been perfect, just like in his fanfic...

It was a mistake. Oh, it was a mistake. He should have asked for Ashura-oh's hand in marriage back then, instead of a chance to fight him. After all, Ashura-oh was the only one who took him as he was—a total, complete loser. That was the primary reason why he fell in love with him in the first place. And now the only one who saw—and accepted—the fervent zeal beneath the guise of the ambitious youth, was getting married. And to a human priestess, no less! That Shashi was, without a doubt, the most malevolent creation of the Holy Trinity, and even Shiva, the Destroyer, won't approve of her. Taishakuten just couldn't stand the fact that she-devil was engaged to an angel. An angel with marble-white skin, elegant pointed ears, deep golden eyes and the most extravagant spill of hair the Raijin had ever seen.

If only he could send her away, to the evil monarch of the a-li-ens...

Yes, the a-li-ens were being ruled over by a wicked king, named Ravana. He was, without a doubt, the most perfect bridegroom for that Shashi. Yes, if he ever reached the fifth chapter of Megawatt, he would most definitely write Shashi in, as a traitor who betrayed the Ashura clan to marry Ravana, the dark lord. But however...

"We will break through, no matter what."

With that, the silver-haired general reached for his pen again. He wrote and wrote, and by the time he finished the final chapter, Ashura-oh's wedding day arrived.

* * *

 _Requiem æternam,_

 _Dona eis, Domine..._

The great hall of Zenmi Castle were bristling with guests. Among them were Shashi's twin sister Kahra who was the maid of honor, the Imperial Family, the Four Generals, and the guardians of the four cardinal points of the compass—Ryuu-oh in the west, Yasha-oh in the north, Karura-oh in the south, and Kendappa-oh in the east. A smile of triumph crossed the bride's face. Everything seemed quiet and perfect, until the officiator spoke.

"All…right then, if anyone has any objections, please speak now or else forever hold your peace..."

"I OBJECT!" This voice overshadowed everything.

Everybody turned their heads to whoever that yelled out, and was shocked to see that the voice belonged to none other than the Raijin Taishakuten, the one Shashi had eyes for since a month ago.

Taishakuten summoned his sword, strode forward confidently and once again declared his challenge to Ashura-oh, who gladly accepted.

 _Libera me, Domine, de morte æterna,_

 _In die illa tremenda. in die illa_

 _Quando coeli movendi sunt et terra,_

 _Dum veneris judicare_

 _Sæculum per ignem._

 _Tremens factus sum ego et timeo,_

 _Dum discussio venerit atque ventura ira_

Only the swords separated their faces now, and the Raijin felt impossibly hot under his armor. "For all these time, I only had eyes for you." he pouted, "And you dare dump me for that woman?!"

"I never dumped you!" The War God retaliated. "In fact, we were never together to begin with!"

"It was easy to find me behind a curtain, hidden by the drapes, observing the world. Observing _your_ world. The world of your smiles, of your bravery, of your happiness. The world where you were mine—my muse, my best friend, _mine!_ "

"But I choose _her._ Case closed!"

"Why? Why is it closed?!"

"Because I said so!"

"Never! It's not closed 'till it's actually closed!"

 _Dies illa, dies iræ,_

 _Calamitatis et miseriæ_

Everybody were eager to run away from the dance of fire and lightning that occurred in the middle of the great hall, while Shashi, Kahra, the Imperial Family, and the Four Generals—especially Bishamonten—had absolutely NO IDEA what was going on. Finally, Taishakuten, gone completely berserk, word-vomited his true feelings.

"I have loved you since oblivion, and will love you to infinity, and you dare go breaking my heart?! Even if the universe stands in my way, I will find a way to claim you for myself! _JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?!_ "

 _Libera me, Domine_

Ashura-oh was surprised and stunned for a moment, but Taishakuten did not bother to strike him down. Instead, he directed his blade at Shashi, who just stared at him with a horrified expression on her face. That was when Kahra moved in with a spear from one of the guards, and blocked the attack. Of course, the puny weapon was no match for the Raijin's mighty sword, but Kahra managed to fend off the attack, and Taishakuten fell to the floor, unconscious.

"What the hell just happened?!" the Celestial Emperor demanded.

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

"Oh, that's how it came to be." said Yama, the eldest son of Yasha-oh, reading Megawatt. "Lord Raijin had been hiding a crush on Ashura-oh all the time! And, a really huge crush, I say!"

"No, it's more than just a crush." said his brother Rasetsu.

"The important thing is, nobody got hurt after all." said Crown Princess Kisshoten, a warm smile on her face.

Suddenly, Yama blushed. He had read this particular scene.

 _"Thank you, Taishakuten...for coming this far. I'm happy for that, and that alone." And with that, he smiled._

 _"Ashura-oh..."_

 _"Taishakuten...You have come here to do what you need to do, didn't you?"_

 _"Yes...ZIGACKLY! Did you see, Ravana?! This is the power of the Mechanic Squad! I can say this all day..."_

 _"JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE?!"_

Meanwhile, the hero of the story sat on a cliff, looking at the star-filled sky, having finally regained his sanity. "I will find a way back to you, my Lord Ashura, no matter what. I do not expect you to forgive me for what happened hours ago, but be it from a horde of demons or unknown foes from above, you are under my protection, always and forever." A single tear escaped his eye.

As for the Guardian Warrior of Tenkai, he was gazing out a window, at the same star-filled sky. "I am truly sorry, Raijin, for failing to notice your affections for me. I do not expect you to forgive me for being so harsh on you, but someday, I hope we come together, and without anybody's interference, for I need not a full-scale invasion from mysterious enemies to fall in love with you." A single tear escaped his eye, as well.


End file.
